Frieza (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Frieza is the leader of the Planet Trade Organization and the son of King Cold, who, unopposed, ruled over the majority of the Seventh Universe for decades. Born with an abnormally high power level due to his status as a mutant and a hybrid, Frieza is a prodigy who never needed to train even a single day in his life to access his phenomenal power. Due to his fear of the legendary, apocryphal form known as Super Saiyan, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and eradicated the Saiyans, keeping only a few alive, most notably, the young prince Vegeta, for his own uses. His actions are a catalyst for nearly everything that happens in the original Dragon Ball, and due to this, he can be seen as the most personal and important antagonist of the series. Ultimately, in a showdown with Goku on Namek, he ends up causing the Super Saiyan transformation he feared so much, leading to his own downfall. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A '''| '''High 5-A | High 5-A '| '''Low 4-C '| '''4-A, 3-A '''in Final Form, '''3-A as Golden Frieza | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C '''| '''Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: '''Frieza / Freeza / Freezer '''Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 'Over 70 '''Classification: '“Frost Demon” 'Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Dragon Ball Z=Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pressure Point Attacks, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Indomitable Will, Natural Weaponry (With his tail and horns), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Explosion Inducement, Extrasensory Perception (Can locate others and gauge their strength by reading their Ki), Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Flight, Power Mimicry (Like Goku, he can mimic Ki-based attacks after seeing them once, such as the Kienzan), Immortality (Type 2; Was able to survive after being cut in half, but is left helpless after being injured more extensively), Body Control and Transformation, Power Bestowal (Can transfer Ki to others), Information Analysis (With Scouter), Shock Wave Emission, Air Manipulation (Can form tornadoes to blow opponents away), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation |-|Dragon Ball Super=Same as prior, Danmaku, Attack Reflection (Controlled and redirected Sidra’s Energy of Destruction), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction, and Emotional Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love) |-|Video Games=Same as before, Life Force Absorption, Fusionism, “Evil” Energy Absorption, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 5), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection and Invulnerability (Has gained Immortality in several what-if scenarios in video games, such as Battle of Z’s “Spirit Bomb” story.), Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Portal Creation, Healing 'Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level '(Casually destroyed Planet Vegeta) | 'Dwarf Star level '(Far stronger than before) | '''Dwarf Star level (Easily stomped Piccolo, who had previously matched him in his second form) | Small Star level (In his true, final form, Frieza can overpower Vegeta, who was stronger than his previous forms, without exerting himself in the slightest, easily overpowered Goku with less than 50% of his power, and match him as a Super Saiyan at 100%. He's even stronger as Mecha Frieza, but still no match for Future Trunks) | Multi-Solar System level+ '''(Far stronger than Tagoma, casually one shot Piccolo and stomped Gohan), '''Universe level '''in Final Form (Clashed with Goku after his training with Whis.), '''Universe level as Golden Frieza (Comparable to or stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta) | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (In the Tournament of Power, he was capable of contending with Dyspo while not taking the fight seriously. After his mental training in Hell, as True Golden Frieza, he was able to match Universe Survival Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Was able to injure Toppo whereas Potential Unleashed Gohan could not. At the end of the Tournament of Power, even in his Final Form, he managed to fight with a weakened Jiren along with Goku and Android 17.) | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level '(Viewed as a threat by Vegeta, who believed he needed to keep training so as to not be surpassed by him. Held out against an enraged Super Saiyan Broly for an hour straight) 'Speed: FTL (Fought with Vegeta after his Zenkai boosts) | FTL '| '''FTL '(Blitzed Piccolo) | '''FTL+ (At 50% of his power, Frieza is comparable to Goku with Kaio-ken x20), higher '''at 100% (Much faster than before, and can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku) | '''Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Super Saiyan Gohan). Massively FTL+ in Final Form. Massively FTL+ as Golden Frieza (Able to keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class '''| '''Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | Small Star Class '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class+, Universal in Final Form, Universal as Golden Frieza | Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level | Small Star level | Multi-Solar System level+, Universe level in Final Form, Universe level as Golden Frieza | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal in Final Form and as Golden Frieza | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. '''Standard Equipment: '''His scouter and hoverchair. 'Intelligence: '''As the tyrannical ruler of much of Universe 7, Frieza is an intelligent and cunning leader who maintained his iron grip over his territories through the use of terror and the effective deployment of his troops. In combat, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant capable of fighting on par with the likes of Goku even when playing around, and highly adept in the use of Ki, replicating and improving upon Krillin's Kienzan with his own homing variant. However, for all of his skill, Frieza is incredibly overconfident and isn't used to utilizing his full power. Due to his arrogance and obsession with revenge, he rushed to fight Goku immediately after achieving his Golden Form, putting no time into mastering the form to avoid the ridiculous amounts of energy it drains. '''Weaknesses: '''Frieza is extremely overconfident and sadistic, preferring to drag out an opponent's suffering over time and humiliate them rather than kill them instantly, even when such a thing is fully possible for him. His tail can be exploited as a weak point. Due to his inexperience with the form, at 100% power, Frieza rapidly drains his ki and cannot fight in this form for long, and his Golden form has the same weakness before he masters the form during his mental training in Hell. '''Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form | Final Form / Mecha Frieza '| '''Golden Frieza Saga '| 'Universe Survival Saga '| '''Post Tournament of Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2